


Domestic Bliss

by TwistedDuck



Series: I will not give up and I will not give in [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:10:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwistedDuck/pseuds/TwistedDuck
Summary: Inspired by Gen saying Jared doing the dishes is a turn on. I could totally see it.Post Scoobynatural but otherwise not set





	Domestic Bliss

You and the boys tried to keep things fair when it came to housework. So that meant that tonight, as you had shopped and Dean had cooked, Sam was in charge of washing up. 

Sam had head into the kitchen whilst you and Dean went to watch TV in the Deancave. Laughing together at the atrocious horror movie you’d found, you reached for your now tragically empty bottle.

“Crap. Stay put, I’ll go grab” you said, bouncing up off the armchair and out of the door. 

Feeling slightly merry, you wandered down the corridor to the kitchen, pausing in the doorway and enjoying the view. Sam was stood over the sink. His long fingers rubbing a soapy sponge around the inside of a glass. He turned on the tap to rinse the glass, causing steam to rise from the sink. Hastily, he wiped his sweaty brow before lifting the glass to check it was clean against the light and placing it on the dish rack. 

He turned and started the same process with the next glass; and you suddenly wanted to dirty every glass in Lebanon just to keep watching this strangely arousing domestic act. 

You meandered into the kitchen and pulled yourself up to sit on the cabinet the other side of the sink.

“Hey Baby” Sam smiled, flashing those irresistible dimples at you. 

You lent over a kissed him on the lips. “Hey yourself”

Smiling, he went back to the washing up and you went back to enjoying the view. 

Sam had just pulled the plug out of the sink when an exasperated voice from the doorway went “Are you kidding? I’m sat dying of thirst and you’re sat here watching Sam clean cutlery? What the actual Hell dude?”

You just smirked and Sam lent over to lift you down from the counter. Realising he’d left damp handprints on your top, he quickly apologised ”sorry, got you wet” 

”Yeah, ya did” you teased.

”Dude, gross. I’m gonna go drink until I forget I ever heard that” Dean grabbed some beers and stormed off back to the Deancave.

You grabbed Sam’s hand and dragged him after you to catch up with his brother.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on a multi-chapter story but feeling pretty drained at the moment and unable to concentrate. 
> 
> Meanwhile have this fun little piece of fluff.
> 
> Hope you're all well


End file.
